1. Field of the Invention
The preferred embodiment of the present invention is generally related to an engine control system for a marine propulsion system and, more particularly, to a portable control device that performs the dual functions of allowing an operator of a marine vessel to start the engine of the marine propulsion system and simultaneously provide a safety system without the need for a physical tether connected between the operator and the marine vessel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those skilled in the art are familiar with handheld devices that can be used by the operator of an automobile to lock or unlock the doors of the vehicle from a distance. Typically, the handheld component is attached to an ignition key for the vehicle and is powered by a miniature battery. In addition to locking or unlocking the doors of the vehicle when the operator is at a distance from the vehicle, the portable component typically allows the operator to activate the automobile's horn. These processes are selected by the operator of the vehicle and are performed by depressing an appropriate push button on the handheld component.
Those skilled in the art are also aware of proximity badges that are used to selectively allow authorized personnel to unlock access doors of a building. These components are sometimes called RFID badges and typically do not require a power source in the badge itself. Instead, a sensor is rigidly mounted near the access door and periodically emits a signal that can be received by the badge. The badge operates as a transponder and a return signal is sensed by the sensor. If the signal is properly coded, the access door is unlocked to allow the authorized person to enter a particular zone or building. Other technologies have also been developed which allow a badge to be remotely sensed from a distance and be coded to determine whether or not access should be permitted to the wearer of the badge.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,708, which issued to Johnson on Nov. 5, 2002, describes a detection of an RFID device by an RF reader unit operating in a reduced power state. The method is provided for operating an RF transponder system to detect the presence of an RFID device in the proximal space of an RF reader unit having an excitation signal generator circuit and an RFID device detection circuit. The excitation signal generator circuit unit initially operates in a reduced power state, generating ring signals in response to a reduced electrical current and transmitting the ring signals into the proximal space. The RFID device detection circuit evaluates the ring signals to determine variations in an RFID device detection parameter. When the variations pass a variation threshold level due to the presence of the RFID device, the ring signals are terminated and the excitation signal generator circuit switches to an increased power state, wherein the excitation signal generator circuit generates an RF excitation signal which is transmitted to the RFID device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,566,997, which issued to Bradin on May 20, 2003, describes an interference control method for RFID systems. A reader unit for use in a radio frequency identification (RFID) system delays the initiation of an interrogation operation when potentially interfering radio frequency (RF) energy is detected within an operational frequency range of the system. The reader unit waits a quasi-random period of time after the detection and then senses the spectral environment again to determine whether the energy is still present. If the energy is still present, the reader unit waits another quasi-random period and the process repeats. If there is no energy present or the energy is below a threshold value, the reader unit immediately initiates the interrogation operation. By delaying the initiation of the interrogation operation until the operative frequency range is free of potential interferers, the likelihood of harmful interference effects is significantly reduced.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,650,227, which issued to Bradin on Nov. 18, 2003, describes a reader for a radio frequency identification system having automatic tuning capability. A reader for an RFID system has an exciter circuit for generating an excitation signal and a feedback circuit coupled to the exciter circuit for automatically tuning the exciter circuit. The exciter circuit has at least one retunable component providing the exciter circuit with adjustable component values and a plurality of signal generating states. The exciter circuit is initially tuned to a first signal generating state, but is retunable to additional signal generating states by adjusting the component value of the retunable component. The feedback circuit includes a circuit evaluator coupled to the exciter circuit for determining a value of an operational parameter of the exciter circuit. A decision-making circuit is coupled to the circuit evaluator for formulating a decision in response to the value of the operational parameter. An adjustment circuit is coupled to the decision-making circuit and exciter circuit for receiving the decision and conveying an adjustment instruction to the exciter circuit in response to the decision.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,140,935, which issued to Hayton et al. on Oct. 31, 2000, describes an audio device security system. The audio device is installed in a motor vehicle with a vehicle security system. The radio has circuitry to detect a connection to the vehicle power supply, a microprocessor to inhibit the operation of the radio after an interruption of the connection, an interface and a connection to a bus for communicating data between the radio and the vehicle security system and a data verification unit with a non-volatile memory for verifying data communicated to the radio. Following an interruption of the connection the radio is automatically reset to operational if the data are communicated and verified, and if the data are not communicated or not verified the radio may only be reset manually.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,144,112, which issued to Gilmore on Nov. 7, 2000, describes a fuel pump immobilization device. The device relates to an apparatus and a method for a motor vehicle security system relating to immobilizing and enabling of a fuel pump for a motor vehicle engine. The system composes data input means for receiving drive verification data, an engine control unit including an ECU processor for controlling engine operation, a pump control unit including a PCU processor for controlling the fuel pump, the PCU being separate from the ECU and integrally housed with the fuel pump. Communication links permit communication between the data input means and ECU, and between the ECU and the PCU. The ECU processor is activated to control the PCU when valid driver verification data is received. The PCU processor is then activated to communicate a challenge code to the ECU. The ECU and PCU processors then compute respectively a first and a second response code associated with the challenge code. Finally, the PCU immobilizes the fuel pump until such time as the PCU receives from the ECU a first response code which matches the second response code computed by the PCU, whereupon the PCU is activated to control the fuel pump in response to the control of the ECU.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,396,215, which issued to Hinkle on Mar. 7, 1995, describes a vehicle operation inhibitor control apparatus. A band housing a transmitter is non-removably mounted about a portion of the body of a person who is not authorized to operate a motor vehicle. A receiver is mounted in the vehicle in close proximity to the vehicle steering wheel to detect signals from the transmitter when the person wearing the band is situated in proximity with the steering wheel. Upon receiving a signal from the transmitter, the receiver generates an output signal to electric circuit control elements which inhibit the operation of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,091,330, which issued to Swan et al. on Jul. 18, 2000, describes an integrated vehicle remote engine ignition system. A remotely controlled electrical accessory system for starting an engine of a vehicle and actuating a garage door opener attached to a garage door is described. The system includes a first transmitter for producing an engine ignition signal and a second transmitter for producing a garage door opener actuation signal. A receiver starts the engine of the vehicle and energizes the second transmitter to produce the garage door opener actuation signal in response to the engine ignition signal. In a preferred embodiment, the system includes a proximity sensor attached to the vehicle for producing a gating signal in response to a closed garage door. Preferably, the receiver starts the engine of the vehicle in response to the engine ignition signal and then energizes the second transmitter to produce the garage door opener actuation signal in response to the engine ignition signal and the gating signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,089, which issued to Tomlin on Jun. 10, 1975, describes an operation actuated ignition kill device. The device is intended for use with marine engines and particularly outboard marine engines which includes a tension member attached to the ignition key of the engine and a flexible wire connected to one end of the tension member, the other end of the flexible wire being attached to the operator of the boat, thereby providing a means by which the ignition will be forced into the “off” position if the operator is thrown from the boat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,648, which issued to Sues et al. on Jul. 20, 1993, describes a multi element security system. The system is provided for a mobile piece of equipment such as a freight car, aircraft, boat, automotive/truck vehicle, or other machine that may be stolen. The system consists of a central processing unit, transporting a stream of data to various components of the vehicle, and component control units attached to each of the parts of the vehicle being protected. The control units accept a code from the memory of the vehicle ignition key, alter the code, and transmit the altered code back to the CPU. The operation of certain devices that effect the operation of the vehicle and/or its protected subsystems are also disabled. These systems in turn may be linked to a central database via a system control center to control the inventory and regulation of parts both within each vehicle and between all vehicles protected by the system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,892, which issued to Horton on Jan. 22, 1974, describes a safety cut-off device for an ignition switch. The ignition switch cut-off device is intended for use in an open type carrier, for example a motor boat, to cut off the engine in the event that the operator is thrown out or falls out of the boat. The cut-off device comprises a control member to be supported in front of the keyhole of the ignition switch housing and having a slot for receiving the ignition switch key when the key is inserted into the keyhole. A housing means is provided for supporting the control member for rotational movement in front of the ignition switch keyhole to allow the key to be inserted through the slot into the ignition switch keyhole and to turn with the key when it is turned to its run and off positions. A flexible pull member is coupled to the control member and is adapted to extend out of the housing means in a manner such that when the key is at its run position and the pull member is pulled, the control member and hence the key will be pulled to its off position to cut off the motor. The pull member is adapted to be coupled to the operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,845, which issued to Snyder et al. on Sep. 17, 2002, discloses a passive occupant sensing system for a watercraft. A tetherless occupant detector system uses an infrared sensor and a monitor circuit that provides a deactivation signal to an engine control unit or other control mechanisms in the event of an operator of the marine vessel leaving a preselected control position at its helm. The infrared sensor provides an output signal that is generally representative of the heat produced by an occupant within the control position of a marine vessel. The monitor circuit reacts to a sudden decrease in this heat magnitude and provides a deactivation signal in response to detecting this sudden decrease. The deactivation signal provided by the monitor circuit can be received by an engine control unit which then, in turn, deactivates a marine propulsion system. Alternatively, the deactivation signal itself can cause a deactivation of the marine propulsion system.
The patents described above are hereby expressly incorporated by reference in the description of the preferred embodiment of the present invention.
Marine vessels, unlike land vehicles, typically do not provide lockable doors to prevent unauthorized entry onto the marine vessel, or boat. It would therefore be beneficial if some means could be provided to prevent unauthorized operation of the marine vessel. In addition, the key controlled engine activation system of a marine vessel is often subjected to corrosive environments and can malfunction. Similarly, it would be beneficial if a system can be provided to deactivate the engine of the marine vessel if the operator is thrown from the vessel or from the seat at the helm. If a system could be provided which addresses all of these situations, the security of the vessel and the safety of the operator could be significantly enhanced.